


Prometidos

by Taisha_StarkTaisho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisha_StarkTaisho/pseuds/Taisha_StarkTaisho
Summary: Porque Steve, a su propia manera -y no lo cambiaría por nada a pesar de sus quejas- le ha propuesto matrimonio luego de ocho años de conocerse. Y no, Lou, no hace falta el sarcasmo. Gracias.





	Prometidos

Danny no se sorprende cuando, una vez ya en casa por la noche y listos en la seguridad de la habitación después de un largo día de trabajo, Steve asaltase con el ánimo que lo caracteriza como Seal. Tomando de su cuerpo en pose de lucha casi suave y recostandolo en una cama que ahora puede llamar suya, la palabra le sabe dulce y no es lo único que lo adora. Su cuerpo más bajo queda preso de quien ahora puede llamar prometido, las mantas haciéndose a un lado mientras se hacen camino sobre el colchón.

Se besan, se tocan. Se adoran.

Porque Steve, en su propia manera -y Danny no lo cambiaría por nada a pesar de sus quejas-, le había propuesto matrimonio luego de ocho años de conocerse. Y no, Lou, no hace falta el sarcasmo. Gracias.

Tal vez, quien lo viera con ojos desconocidos, cualquiera diría que es una locura comprometerse luego de seis meses de noviazgo. Danny prefiere guardarse sus comentarios, después de todo ellos no han vivido en una tensión sexual de casi una década.

Por lo cual, está más que dispuesto a pasar la primera noche con su prometido entre sábanas.

Steve no parece apresurado a pesar de que devora su boca con la gula de quien no ha probado bocado en mucho tiempo, desabotonando su camisa con cruel parsimonia y regalandole mordidas en su cuello que dejaran marcas en la mañana.

Porque siempre debe haber una marca en su piel, una prueba irrefutable de que McGarrett es dueño de su cuerpo y ¿Para qué mentir? Danny gusta por pertenecer a alguien, haciéndole sentir adorado.

No queriéndose quedar atrás, ni permitiendo que Steve se llevase toda la diversión en su primera noche con anillo en dedo, el rubio también se lanza a desnudar el otro cuerpo. Despojando de la ropa sin tanta devoción como su compañero pero bebiendo de la imagen erótica que las pequeñas parcelas de piel le regalan. Los tatuajes en los brazos le incitan a pasear las yemas de sus dedos, arriba y abajo; un ritual al que Danny se ha acostumbrado desde aquella primera vez en los asientos traseros del Silverado. Presionando con energías renovadas su cuerpo mientras Steve lo despoja de sus pantalones.

Un gemido ahogado vibra entre sus labios, perdiéndose en el extasis que su compañero le brinda mientras toca; excitandolo. Las olas fuera de la casa enmudecen bajo el flujo de su placer, con el sonido de su cuerpo encontrándose con el del ex marine quien lo guía a las almohadas.

\- Steve...

No duda en besarlo, entrelazando sus dedos con las hebras castañas de su compañero, juntando su pelvis con la ajena para darse un poco de alivio. La habitación está caliente y el hecho de que Steve aún no lo está follando no ayuda de mucho. Necesita tenerlo dentro de él ahora.

La respiración del moreno le hace cosquillas en la piel húmeda por el sudor, regalandole un agradable escalofrío que lo tiene jadeando y necesitando de las caricias del Jefe del Five-0.

\- Despacio... -dice Steve a cambio. Y Danny odia un poco el que su pareja fuera de esos a los que les gusta tomarse su tiempo en el sexo ¿Qué no ve que está cachondo ahora?- Recuestate, Danny... -ordena. Porque todo lo que sale de la boca de aquel hombre es una orden. Dios.

El detective obedece, separando las piernas para darle espacio al moreno quien sonríe como quien a ganado la lotería o la Copa del Mundo. Se inclina sobre él para morder su cuello logrando que otro gemido retumbara por toda la habitación, posando su lengua sobre la zona herida y creando un sendero húmedo hasta su clavícula que le tiene sosteniendose de las sabanas. Steve mordisquea la piel sudorosa, recreando el sabor salado en su lengua mientras sus dedos juegan en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo; apretando los músculos compactos y acariciando el vello dorado de su estómago.

\- Vamos, Animal... -anima Danny, voz suave y dulcificada. Como si de aquella manera pudiera engatusar a su prometido.

\- Danny -el tono de Steve es poderoso y en calma. Danny lo odia un poquito más.

El moreno posa sus dedos en su entrada y el Detective Williams no se asombra de sentirlos ya lubricados, el jodido Boy Scout. Es de esperarse que Steve iba a estar preparado para ésta noche, y no es como si se quejara ¿Cómo va a serlo cuando el animal tiene sus dedos tocando aquel punto dulce en su interior? Es perfecto. Porque son ellos, solo ellos, y Danny es lo único que quiere.

Steve lo besa mientras se prepara para penetrarlo, no hay condones ésta vez y el rubio lo agradece un poco, es su primera noche con su prometido y quiere sentir cada espacio de él. Ambos están limpios, trabajar en la policía -sobretodo en Five-0- quiere decir mensuales visitas al Queen's, por lo cual no deben preocuparse por ese tema; además los condones los utilizan comúnmente para tener un poco de higiene durante sus relaciones sexuales.

Danny pensará en eso más tarde.

Steve se mueve lento en su interior, despacio, y el rubio no duda en aferrarse a su cuerpo como si se tratase de un salvavidas mientras se deja llevar, jadeando con aire caliente y mordisqueando aquel punto en la oreja del Seal que tiene al hombre más grande temblando.

\- Danny...

El moreno gime y sus dedos se aferran a sus caderas con fuerza, la promesa fantasma de un lindo hematoma esperando a por él a la mañana siguiente. A Danny no le importa, no realmente. Steve sonríe para el otro hombre, todo depredador y listo, se balancea antes de que Danny pueda prevenirse y ambos jadean por aire.

\- Vamos, Animal... -dice el hombre más bajo en un ánimo que es devorado por los besos de su amante quien obedece de forma inmediata.

La cama protesta por el esfuerzo y el peso de sus cuerpos, la habitación se inunda con el aroma del sexo y las malditas olas callan su estúpido canto bajo la bruma de su propio placer.

Ambos se suspiran el nombre, como si no quisieran nada más. Como si no necesitaran nada más.

Danny toma de su mano en la cúspide de su placer, los anillos de compromiso brillando bajo la pequeña luz que se filtra por la ventana y el nombre de Steve tentando de entre sus labios. No se separan, se aferran al otro como siempre lo han hecho cuando alcanzan ese punto máximo. Danny puede sentir a su prometido llenar su interior con su semilla, calentando sus entrañas y estremeciendo su cuerpo. Danny también lo marca como suyo, pintando su estómago y pecho cuando llega.

No se separan, al menos no de inmediato. No lo quieren, se recuestan entre las sábanas en sumisión y silencio. Steve acaricia su cabello despeinandolo, es casi tierno a pesar de la sonrisa sociopata de su compañero. Danny no duda que, dentro de su cabeza de Neanderthal, Steve siente una tarea realizada. Prefiere no preguntar.

Danny suspira con el sueño venciendo su ánimo, la bruma sexual desapareciendo poco a poco de su cuerpo. Steve se remueve entre sus brazos hasta liberarse.

\- Hay que darnos un baño -dice el maldito idiota sin cansancio en el tono de su voz, como si hace un minuto no lo hubiera follado.

Danny rueda los ojos pero obedece a medias, aún demasiado relajado como para levantarse de la cama.

En la mesita de noche junto a la cama, su móvil brilla con una llamada perdida. El rubio lo toma con el ceño fruncido y una mirada extraña. Ésto es inesperado.

Steve se detiene de huir al baño para aprovechar del agua caliente, se sienta a su lado para apoyar su mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Danno? -pregunta comenzando a preocuparse.

Danny voltea a verlo sin perder la mirada confundida.

\- Tengo una llamada perdida de Catherine.


End file.
